Sylvie Redfox
Sylviana (Fullbuster) Redfox '''(regularly known as Sylvie) is mage of the Fairy Tail guild and the daughter of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster. She is the wife of Laurie Redfox. She is the future sister-in-law of Nashi Dragneel. She is the daughter-in-law of Gajeel and Levy Redfox. Appearance Sylvie is a young attractive woman with a full chest and curvaceous body. She has long dark blue hair with bold curls and blue eyes that match. Her guild mark is on her right breast to match the placement of her father and brother, it is also blue. She has a round face and large eyes with long lashes. She wears a light layer of makeup, including blush, brown eye shadow, and a light pink lip gloss. As for her apparel, Sylvie generally wears dresses, mostly sleeveless ones in the summer and spring time that show most of her legs. At times, her hair is worn in a braid, especially if Marigold gets her hands on it. When they first met, Marigold fixed Sylvie's long and wet hair into a braid, allowing the two girls to bond. However, she hardly ever fixes her hair herself, so it's most often left down. Personality Sylvie has a rather eccentric personality, wherein she scolds Nashi over her unlady-like behavoir, yet at the same time will unconsciously strip before fellow guild members as if she were just taking off her jacket. She's rather protective of her twin brother, and was initially closed towards others and had a very shy personality. Due to heartbreak from Laurie's disappearance from Fairy Tail, rain began to follow Sylvie wherever she went, which lead to her staying within her home rather than every going to Fairy Tail, or even becoming a member. This enclosure lead to her over protective personality towards Gideon since he was her only companion during her time alone. Which lead to a rivalry with Nashi, whom she fought for the attention of Gideon with. After Marigold's arrival to Fairy Tail, she joined the guild officially and stopped closing herself within her home. After that, she let her inner self out and proved to be a very happy, kind, and odd girl. History While as a very young child Sylvie would play with the other children of Fairy Tail, upon discovering her Rain Woman abilities, she became quite reclusive. After the rain started, Sylvie became so depressed that the rain never stopped. She would spend almost all her time indoors. Nonetheless, many of the others would still come visit her in the Fullbuster home altogether. This included many members of the Dragneel Family, as well as Laurie Redfox. Since they first met, the rather shy Sylvie was attached to Laurie, and would spend any moment she could with him, usually wrapping her arm around him and refusing to let ago until the very moment his parents dragged him away. In fact, once the rain began, he was there with Gideon and Sylvie to support her, Magic and Ablilties '''Hurricane shatter: Trivia * Sylvie has a giant stuffed bear named "Blue", however, the bear is a soft peach color. She received the bear when she was five from Gray, at the time it was a few inches taller than her and she could barely lift it. Category:Female Charaters Category:Charaters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fullbuster Category:Redfox Category:Characters